A dispensing device is known from the WO 2015/028022 A1 (also published as EP3055238) in which a swash plate is arranged on a rotating axis together with a dispensing screw and in such a way that, in case of a rotation by 360°, the swash plate immerses into a tray stack above the dispensing screw between two trays that are adjacent on top of one another and/or its tray edges and lifts up the tray that fits tightly to the top side of the swash plate together with the stack of trays that is located on top of said tray. Therefore, the stress onto the lowest tray to be dispensed is reduced to a constant minimum.
Due to different stack heights, different stresses act onto the trays located in the area of the swash plate whereby such stresses can lead to different vertical distances between two adjacent trays that are lying in one another. Here it can occur that the swash plates disclosed in the state of the art, which are provided respectively at the corners or on opposite sides of the trays, do not lift up a single, joint tray but two trays, which are located on top of one another, on one side or at least not on all sides so that not the entire load of the tray stack is absorbed.